The Arranged Marriage of Fred Weasley
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Fred Weasley is told before his big date with Angelina Johnson that he is engaged to be married already. But the kicker is who he is engaged to. Hermione Granger. Will they be able to make their marriage work? Or will everything fall apart? Written for both Marauder Map Madness and The Library (MC and Collection Goals) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Finding Out

**Hey everyone. Here is the start of a Trope fic that I'm interested in. This fic will be brought to you by both Marauder Map Madness and The Library (MC and Collection Goals) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Marauder Map Madness my prompts are 166. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: (character) Fred Weasley, and 167. Whiz Hard Books: (trope) Arranged Marriage. For The Library (MC and Collection Goals) my goal was to Start a Trope MC. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of The Arranged Marriage of Fred Weasley.**

Fred Weasley can still hear his mother's voice when she told him that he had an arranged marriage. It had hit him like a ton bricks being slammed into his stomach. Apparently the whole family had had arranged marriages since Bill proposed to Fleur after Harry and Ron's sixth year. He wished his parents would have told him about it though so he didn't look like a fool when he had to cancel his date with Angelina later so her could plan his wedding to Hermione Granger.

Ron, who was currently glaring daggers at Fred and Hermione, was engaged to marry Luna Lovedgood. Fred couldn't see what the problem was. Luna was a nice girl after all and any guy would be lucky to marry her.

"What's going on here?" Bill asked as he Fleur walked into the Burrow.

"Mum and Dad are ruining everyone's lives," Ron growled out as he stormed from the room. He'd come around after everything settle down and the idea of an arranged marriage sank in.

""What's he going on about?"

"Apparently after you proposed to Fleur two years ago and I almost died during the War Mum and Dad decided they'd plan arranged marriages for us," Fred explained to Bill. "Not that we can't find matches on our own." He turned to Hermione. "No offense, of course."

Hermione nodded. She was probably as pleased about being engaged to him as he was about being engaged to her. She was more a straight laced person and probably couldn't handle someone like Fred. "None taken," she told him.

"When did you find out?" asked Fleur taking Hermione and Ginny's hands in her own. Fred could tell she felt bad for them most of all. It wasn't fair that she had gotten to choose her mate when these girls weren't being given that choice.

"After Fred told Mum about having a date with Angelina Johnson," Ginny informed. She was more happy than anyone else besides possibly George. The two of them were being paired with the people they chose. Ginny was engaged to Harry. "I'm fine with it. Harry even proposed to me properly with a ring and everything." She held out her hand to show Fleur her ring.

Fred felt like he'd been slapped across the face. Harry had gotten Ginny a ring to show that they were engaged and that seemed to make Ginny happy. Maybe Hermione wanted a ring, he thought as he watched Hermione's thoughtful face. He wondered what she was thinking about this situation. He knew that Hermione and Ron were quite close after all.

"I'm planning on getting Alicia a ring, too," George said. Fred was happy that his twin brother was getting to marry the girl he was dating. That seemed to be two out of the remaining Weasley children who got that consideration.

"I wonder who they found for Charlie?" Percy mused. "Has to be someone who loves animals. After all he's not going to give them up that easily. If anything he'd probably chose his work over a bride."

Fred laughed. "Aren't you much the same way, Perce?" he asked.

Before Percy could answer however George threw an arm around Fred's shoulder leading him away from the confrontation that was about to bubble over. "I was hoping that you'd come with me," George said with a smile at Fred. "Ring shopping that is."

Fred nodded. "Maybe I'll get Hermione a ring too," he murmured to himself. "Do you think she wants a ring? Hermione that is." He looked over his shoulder towards the girl his brother loved. The girl he, and not his brother Ron, was engaged to marry. He didn't know what she'd want in regards to their wedding or anything. But he'd try his best figure it out.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Arranged Marriage of Fred Weasley.**


	2. Discussing the Details Part One

**Hey everyone. This another chapter for The Arranged Marriage of Fred Weasley. This chapter was brought to you by both Marauder Map Madness, and November Fortnightly Challenges Thread's World of Orphans on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Marauder Map Madness my prompt set is 246, Wedding Marquee: (trope) Arranged Marriage, and 257. The Attic: (trope) Huddling together for warmth. For World of Orphans I wrote for prompt 16. The Baudelaires - (relationship) siblings. I hope you all enjoy Discussing the Details Part One.**

It had been a few weeks since Fred Weasley had found out about his arranged marriage to Hermione Granger. It had been a few weeks since he and George had gone to the Zales, which was a Muggle jewelry store, and bought engagement rings for their intended brides. But this was going to the strangest day he'd had ever since.

"Fred," snapped his mother, "are you paying attention? We are discussing you and Hermione's wedding after all." She turned to Hermione with a smile. "Do you mind having the wedding in the yard like we did with Bill and Fleur's, dear?"

"I don't mind," he heard Hermione answer. "I think that would be good enough for both us. Don't you, Fred?"

"Yes," Fred answered looking over at Hermione. He didn't care what they did. This was supposed to be Hermione's day after all. The groom just went with things. Or at least that how he thought it went.

Mrs. Weasley looked between Fred and Hermione. "Can I at least expect that you two can handle the rest of the arrangements on your own?" she asked looking over to where Ron and Luna sat. Ron was arguing about having some sort of flower that was supposed to attract Nargles or something of the sort. "I have to go help Ron and Luna."

Fred watched as his mother walked over to Ron and Luna. Not for the first time since finding out that they each had arranged marriages Fred felt a pang of sorrow for Luna Lovegood. She was to nice a girl to be going through this and Ron was being an outright git to her. He almost jumped out his skin feeling a hand land on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said retracting her hand. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you want to go with me to the cake tasting your Mum and I made for today. I think she's going to be a tad preoccupied with Ron and Luna." She pointed to the where Luna sat practically in tears. "I feel sorry her. Ron's acting like a total git about this. It's not like this was Luna's idea."

"That's what I was just thinking," Fred told her. "Perhaps we can bring Luna with us. Try to cheer her up a bit."

"I think your Mum want to focus on her and Ron today. But maybe we can bring her out to dinner later tonight and try to cheer her up."

They both watched as Ron glared at their mother. The dam finally broke and poor Luna broke into tears and ran to the bathroom locking the door. Why couldn't Ron just accept his fate like the rest of them had, Fred thought as he and Hermione got ready to leave for the day.

"What are you looking?" hissed out Ron.

"An arse," Fred told his brother as he lead Hermione out of the house. Someone had to tell Ron about his attitude and Fred felt that he was the person to do it. Looking over he found that Hermione was quite amused by something. "What's so funny?"

"No one's ever actually told Ron about himself besides you and Harry," she told him laughingly. "Maybe that'll be what he needs to change his attitude about this situation."

"Speaking about the situation. How do you feel about it?"

"I don't really know how to feel about what's happening. But I'm happy that you're not treating me like Ron's treating poor Luna. That would be the absolute worst thing that could happen."

"Well you've always felt like part of this family, Hermione." Fred looped his arm through Hermione's. "Now you'll be part of the family. Just not the way either one thought you'd be made part of the family."

The bakery was in the next town over so they decided to apparate instead of fly. He knew that Hermione had a dislike of flying for some reason to him that was unknown. The bakery that Hermione and his Mum had chosen was one of the smaller home operated ones which Fred kind of liked. He enjoyed being able to help a small business because after all he was a small business owner himself.

"Miss Granger?" asked the woman behind the counter.

Hermione nodded. "And this my fiance," Hermione introduced, "Fred Weasley."

"The owner of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes?"

"One of them," Fred answered.

"It's nice to meet," the woman said shaking Fred's hand and then Hermione's. "I've got everything all set up for the cake tasting. Shall we?" The blonde motioned towards the back room were a table was set up with every kind of cake you could think of.

"Wow!" both Fred and Hermione said looking at all the choices.

"We've got a few of our best sellers out," the blonde woman told them sitting down at the table, "but what is it that you would like for your cake? What flavor combinations do you like?"

"Chocolate with buttercream," Hermione answered. "Or a pumpkin spice with cream cheese."

"I love pumpkin spice with cream cheese," Fred told her.

The woman picked out one of the many slices on the table and handed one to each of them. Taking a fork to the slice Fred put the cake in his mouth. It tasted even better than his own mother's pumpkin cake. He turned to Hermione and nodded pointing to the cake. "This is the one," he said through a mouthful of cake.

"Fred, don't speak with your mouth full," Hermione chided him.

Swallowing quickly he muttered a quick apology to the ladies in the room. "This is the one," he said much more clearly than the first time. "This cake tastes a tad bit better than my own mother's."

"Thank you," the baker blushed looking straight at Fred.

"Don't you agree, Hermione?"

"Yes, Fred," Hermione nodded. "We'll take this one."

Fred watched as the two women walked to the front of the store to finalize everything. That was pretty quick, he thought as he finished the cake on his plate and walked over to Hermione. She took his hand which surprised him a lot.

"We have to go home and pick up Luna and Ron," Hermione told him. "Remember, honey." The pointed look she was giving the baker made what she doing even more obvious.

"Of course, dear," Fred told Hermion kissing her cheek. He didn't miss the look of pure jealousy on the baker woman's face as they were leaving. Kind of odd because she didn't even known him until today.

They apparate back to the Burrow to find Luna in tears again and Ron looking resentfully at the poor girl. Walking over to Luna Fred put an arm around his soon to be sister-in-laws shoulder. "Luna," he began in friendly tone, "would you like to join Hermione and I for dinner tonight? You look like you could use some cheering up."

The tears stopped flowing after he pronounced the question. Looking towards Ron was now yelling at Hermione she turned to Fred and nodded fearful that if she opened her mouth she'd start to cry again. "Why is Ron being so awful?" she asked tearfully.

"He's just having a hard time dealing with all of this," Fred told her. "Come out with tonight and forget all about what happened earlier today. Perhaps if Hermione can convince Ron to get his head out of his arse we can get him back to acting like a human being."

That made Luna smile a bit. He could have sworn he heard her laugh a little too. Luna nodded. "Alright," she told him.

The two of them were then joined by Ron and Hermione. Hermione seemed a tad bit angry and Ron was still acting like a git but he agreed to come along either way. Fred allowed the girl to walk out the door ahead of him and stopped his brother before he could leave the house.

"Change your attitude, little brother," Fred advised Ron. "This isn't Luna's fault and sure as hell isn't mine or Hermione's. If you aren't in a better mood by the time we get to restaurant I'll deck you." He walked ahead of Ron to catch up with the ladies after this little speech.

The restaurant Fred took them to was a nice little Italian restaurant not to far from the Burrow. It was one of his and George's favorite place to stop for lunch when their mother wasn't in the mood to cook lunch. Or when she was busy cooking a big meal. It was quite beautiful. The tables were nice oak tables surrounded by heart shaped chairs. Almost looked like Madam Pudifoots during Valentine's day.

"Mr. Weasley," the owner said seeing him walk through the door, "we got your usual table ready for you." He went to lead Fred to the table set for two when he noticed that there were three other people with him. "A table for four instead then."

"Yes please," Fred told Gustav the owner.

"Anything for our best customer."

The man ran off and to prepare a table for them. Fred was pretty impressed that he was considered one their best customers but then again he and George did come here quite often. A few minutes later they found themselves at nice candle lit table for four with one of Fred's favorites on the menu sat in front of them.

"We didn't even order anything," Ron stated.

"This actually quite good," both Hermione and Luna stated.

The rest of the meal was passed in quite. A kind of quite that wasn't very unpleasant but wasn't very comfortable either. The anger was still palpable around Ron but besides that everything else was going good. They ordered desert which came in the form of a chocolate lava cake one Fred's favorite deserts from the restaurant.

The walk home was when things got interesting. That is when the arguement started between Fred and Ron. Neither one of them knew that it would end up with Hermione and Luna ending up in the pond by the Burrow.

"Look what you did," Ron snapped jumping into the lake and swimming towards Luna who was actually doing a pretty good job of keeping herself a float. Upon reaching her looked her over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Luna told him. "I love swimming. Just not at this time of night." She allowed Ron to help her over to the shore of the pond so he could feel like he was helping her. "I am bit cold now."

Ron chuckled at her and it was then that anyone watching could see that he actually did care for Luna. He took Luna's arm and lead her back towards the Burrow asking if she'd like some coco to warm her up.

Fred however found out that Hermione Granger wasn't a good swimmer when she was surprised. He looked to see if she was floating like Luna had been but all he saw was bubbles coming up from the place she'd went in at. Diving into the water he searched all over for her finally finding her a few feet below the water. Upon reaching Hermione he gently pulled her to shore.

"Don't you leave me, Hermione," he whispered checking to see if she was breathing. "Come on," he whispered beginning to do CPR on her. It took a while but she finally started to breathe after spitting out a mouth of water. "Let's get you inside," Fred suggested picking her up and running her inside.

His mother told Fred to get changed while she checked Hermione out to make sure she was alright. He did as he was told changing into a pair of sweat pants and long sleeved t-shirt. Coming down the stairs he saw Hermione huddled in front of the fire wrapped in a warm blanket. He smiled as he saw the mug of hot cocoa by her side on the table.

"Mind if join you?" he asked nodding towards the blanket.

"I don't mind," Hermione told him holding the blanket open for him.

The two of them spent the rest of the night huddling under their comfy blanket in an attempt to keep each other warm after their impromptu swim in the pond. Tomorrow would be another day of planning and things were just about to get interesting.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Discussing the Details Part One.**


End file.
